


Fire

by pairatime



Series: A George and Alex Story [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 01-03, George wants to know why everyone thinks he’s gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

“Why did you think I was gay?”

Alex looked up from opening his car door to see someone standing a few feet from him. At first Alex couldn’t make out who it was. His sleep deprived mind unwilling to try and distinguish between the fiery red-orange of rising sun and the softer tones of a man before him. Alex tried to shake his head and focus on the man and the question but his brain didn’t feel like it at all. “What?” he asked at last.

“What was it, you’ve know me all of a week and you, Cristina, Izzie, everyone thinks I’m gay. Why? What is it?”

Alex listen as the man fired off his questions and stepped forward. The man was less than five feet from him when he realized who it was, from the changed light, to the voice and the words themselves. “George, it’s like five in the morning and we just worked round the clock, _again_ , can this wait for some other time. Like our next life time maybe.” Alex turned back to his car and stuck the key into the lock.

He was stopped when George stepped closer and grabbed his hand with his own, “My whole life people have just assumed that I…I’m gay, but I’m not. I’ve never had those feeling before. Why do people think I am? Why did you think I am?”

Alex looked up from his hand, all of the rest of the shift were gone already and the lot was empty save George and him…why him? “Why me why not your new roommates?” Alex turned his gaze at his fellow intern, looking into his eyes…seeing something….familiar.

“Why you? You’re another guy, I _don’t_ live with you, I saw you first, I don’t know. Just why please tell me.”

I just want to sleep, fine what ever, Alex thought. “You have that vibe, that gay vibe alright that’s why everyone thinks your gay. Does it mean you are not, not every gay man give off the vibe and not every man with it is, ok, happy now George?” Alex ranted stepping closer to George expecting the other man to back up and hopefully leave him be…but he didn’t. It’s been a little while since he’d been this physically close to another man…not since…

Alex stepped back only for George to step forward keeping the distance between them the same. Alex could feel the heat coming off the man and he could feel his own face flush. He was normally the one in charge, the one in control. But right now…

“The vibe, is that what this is?”

Before Alex could even respond, even fully hear the words, he felt George’s hand on the back of his neck and his lips on his own, he felt like he was on fire, his face, his whole body felt hot and George felt like on inferno, the heat coming off him in waves.

Then in was gone and George was half way across the lot before Alex could even move.


End file.
